


Above & Between All

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Ben is Dumb, Captain Finn, F/M, Kaydel is weird, Leia the lost princess, Light Choking, Magic, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Slavery, Rey Likes To Be In Charge, Rey is the star, Stardust Reylo Au, cute sex, hux is cute, kinda long one-shot, mentions of animal sacrifice (not explicit), mentions of children, mentions of murderer, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: In a land not far way, a boy decided to go on an adventure across the wall. Years later his son did the same, but what the young Solo didn’t expect was to fall in love with the brightest star.”A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars or do we gaze at the stars because we are human?" Pointless really. Do the stars gaze back? Now that's a question.”-Stardust.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank @RamboBrite for helping me with this, she's an angel <3

Far away in a land full of magic, big trees, and little houses, there was a wall separating two realms. On one side you could find the humans living their lives, having babies, building houses and other things: growing herbs and food, getting to know each other, getting angry with each other, learning new things, starting wars and finishing them. And besides all that...having no idea about the other side. In the other realm you could find the most magnificent beings and creatures; all kinds of people, from all over the world and galaxy, trading, stealing, loving, and growing on those streets where every bit of air, wood, and the meat was full of magic. And above them all, the stars, always watching everyone from the sky.

In the human land called Coruscant there was an adventurous boy named Han Solo. Coruscant was never enough for his spirit, so one night he decided it was time for him to cross the wall. But getting there he found a guard, _Reamonn the Second_ , the protector of the realms path, an old guy. 

“Good evening R 2nd”, greeted Han walking past the guard.

“Good evening young Solo. You shall not pass, you know well that no human is allowed in Hammertown.”

Without letting the old man finish, Han ran for the open path. He sped up inside the forest that separated the realms, knowing Reamonn would not follow him.

After a full twenty minutes of walking, Han found himself in the street market of Hammertown. Blue and orange lights lit up the stone street, carts, and carriages. People sold two-headed Akk dogs, big tanks with a couple of Gundarks, and all types of contraband.

In a corner, leaning towards a red carriage, Han spotted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a long purple dress with a big, light-pink strip around her waist, and her hair put in two side buns on each side of her head. But the young man also noticed a silver string on her right ankle, chaining the girl to the carriage.

Curiosity taking over, he approached the carriage, trying not to stare at the nameless girl and failing. When they were at arm’s length from each other a big, blond, and stinky woman stopped Solo from walking.

“Do you want to buy something, boy? Girl! take care of him,” she said scoffing at them and crossing the street, leaving a track of smell behind her.

“Were you interested in something?” the girl asked in a sweet voice, smiling at him and holding some flowers.

“Yes, How much for this flower?” Han asked with his eyes locked on hers.

“A kiss for a protection flower.” With that Han kissed her, tenderly and slowly. 

“ Let’s get out of here,” he said, grabbing her hand.

“I can’t,” she said showing him the silver string, “I’m a princess, a witch prisoner; I can only leave after she’s dead.”

Grabbing his hand, she looked around and brought Han inside the carriage, closing the windows and door. A couple of minutes later, Han left with his flower and a smile on his face, heading back to Coruscant.

Nine months after that, Reamonn the 2nd showed up at Han’s doorstep holding a basket with a little human with big ears inside.

“His name is Benjamin; she told me to give him to you,” said the old men pushing the basket into Han’s shocked body.

With that he went on his way, leaving Han Solo with a newborn, his baby, _his boy_. And at that, all the love he ever felt for that prisoner princess was now multiplying by a thousandfold more as he carefully watched the baby cuddle the blanket with his little hands, Han’s eyes filling with water.

————————————————————————————

Eighteen years later on Coruscant, a young boy was getting ready for his new adventure, heading over to the house of the girl he loves. He walked through the white stone street lit up only by the moon and the stars, arriving at a white house with green doors and clambering ivy covering the walls, the young Benjamin proceeded to throw little rocks at the second-floor window.

“Oh my lord, he is here,” Ben could hear the girls talking.

Seeing the window being open, his heart was pounding hard. Sure he was going to pass out he started talking, “Kaydel! Hi, it’s me.”

“Oh! Hello Ben, it’s you.”

“So I was thinking....”

“Solo, what are you doing here?” asked a male voice. Ben looked at the stranger’s shadow when he recognized the voice: Poe Dameron.

“Good evening, Dameron.”

With a sudden hit from Poe’s sword, Ben fell to the ground, hitting his head on the hard stone.

“Always so weak; I remember you being bad at sword fighting. Actually, I don’t remember you being good at anything, Solo,” Poe scoffed. 

From above him, Ben could hear the girls laughing at him. He got himself back up and walked home, defeated.

The next morning, while Ben was grabbing things from a higher shelf of the bakery for a customer, he heard Kaydel’s voice calling for him. From the top of the stairs, Ben saw the girl push through the line and the people walking around the full shop. 

“Good morning, Ben! I’ve come here to apologize for Poe’s behavior; you know he can be...violent sometimes.”

“Hi, Kaydel! it’s ok, really.” he shouted from the stairs.

“Now that I’m here; please get me a sack of fresh pomegranate, three sacks of flour..."

Stopping what he was previously doing for the other customer, Ben started to grab the things Kaydel was asking for, putting it all on the counter.

“Would you mind walking me home, Ben?” said Kaydel with a sweet smile on her face.

“Now?” His eyes were wide open with her question.

“Yes, Ben now! I need help with all of this!” she said pointing to the counter full of things.

“Kaydel, I was thinking..would you let me take you out tonight?” Ben grabbed all of the sacks in one hand while using the other to fix his hair. Something he always did when he was nervous.

“Oh..no Ben, don't be silly.” Kaydel laughed, taking his arm for support throughout their walk to her house.

Ben agreed, not noticing his boss and customers getting angry at him...Well, he was going to find out...

—————————

“ _Dad, I was fired._ No no. _Dad, I lost my job_. Yeah sounds better,” he rehearsed in the living room mirror. “Dad i...

“You lost your job,” completed Han, standing at the door.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” he sat down on the couch with his hands on his face, trying to repress the sadness. “Jabba said that I’m stupid and that I don’t deserve Kaydel.” he looked up to his dad with eyes full of water.

“One thing I know is that that old fat man is wrong; you are not stupid. Let’s keep a little optimism here. You just know what you want, and if you’re certain that Kaydel is the one then go get her, boy.” Han sat next to him, giving him a reassurance hug.

——————————————-

That night, Ben stopped by the bakery to buy some things on his way to Kaydel’s. He was happy but unsure. What if Poe was there? What if she didn’t give him another chance? So while he walked on the stone street he decided to pray for the stars to give him luck, to send him in the way of love. Getting to Kaydel’s, he fixed his brown vest and hair before throwing one little stone at her window.

“Ben! I already told you no.”

“I have a surprise for you. Please Kaydel.”

“A surprise?! It’s not even my birthday yet.”

“I know.”

“Ok, just give me one second.”

Ben couldn’t contain his excitement as he watched her open the green door and put her arms on his.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before sitting close to the wall. Ben arranged the towel on the lawn, while Kaydel opened the champagne and lit up the candles.

“I’ve never had champagne before!”

“Neither have I.”

“This must have cost so much money,” Kaydel exclaimed, putting a piece of bread in her mouth.

“Yes it did, but don’t worry.”

“Ben, I’m sorry; I heard you were fired.” Now she was looking at him.

Ben felt he was going to throw up with happiness. 

“I know. But now I have time to do what I really want, like travel.”

“Oh Ben, that’s nice. Poe is traveling too; he is going to Chandrila to buy me a ring,” she said excitedly. 

“A ring?” Ben asked, confused, taking a sip of champagne. 

He could see Kaydel frowning like he just asked the dumbest question.

“Yes, his mom told me he’s planning on proposing on my birthday.” 

He died, he was sure. He died and this was hell; Kaydel, the love of his life was going to marry Poe. That couldn’t be real, so he asked, “Are you going to say yes?”

“Of course, I am Ben!!! He’s buying me a ring,” she answered, lifting her head to the skies. 

With that Ben stood up, incredulous. 

“Kaydel.. for you I would cross galaxies. For your hand, I would bring you all the flowers in Naboo. I would kill an Aiwha and bring the head just for the chance of marrying you!”

“An Aiwha head!??” she asked disgustedly

“I would do everything for you.”

“Oh Ben! you’re funny!”

  
  


——————————————————————

On the same night, far away from Coruscant, right in the middle of Hammertown, there was a king whose health was failing. Sure that this was his last night on the planet, he gathered his sons, dead and alive, to decide who was going to be the next king.

Snoke had eight children, seven of them being boys. Unfortunately being a big family, it’s normal that siblings would fight for the throne, and in this case, kill for it.

Gathered in Snoke’s room, Palpatine, Obi-Wan, Maul, and Celpitious waited to hear who their father would choose.

“Where is Leia?” Snoke asked, not that he really cared where she was. 

“We still don’t know father,” answered Obi.

Leia had been missing for twenty-two years now, and no one knew where she was: if she got taken or just ran away from her siblings. It was a mystery. 

“My children, you know my health has not been the same, and me being the last one of my family…”

“That’s because you killed your brother, father,” said Maul, walking to the window.

“Yes, I did” the King acknowledged before continuing. “Me being the last one, the time has come to decide the next king.”

 _"yep, he did"_ answered and nodded the ghosts of Anakin, Tarkin, Luke and Yoda, the dead siblings, in unison when Maul proclaimed that their father had killed all his siblings, no one could see the dead brothers' ghosts and unfortunately, they could only be at peace when the next king took over the kingdom. 

What Maul didn’t notice was that right behind him was Palpatine and before he could look, he got pushed, falling out of the castle. This family was famous for killing each other, so what Maul did was stupid. Even if someone tried to help Maul, no guard would ever stop the brothers from doing what they wanted, that was their orders. With that, Maul died and got reunited with his brothers, sitting on his father’s bed to wait for the next king. Honestly speaking, most of the ghosts were killed by Palpatine so they couldn’t wait for Palpatine to die, really.

“I can't make such a decision myself. Instead...The stone in this necklace will transform into an emerald for those of true royal blood. The first to bring it back to me, this man will be crowned king,” aid Snoke, letting the necklace become a clear crystal and fly away through the open window.

What they didn’t know was that the necklace left the planet and hit a star that was now on its way to the ground.

  
  


——————————————-

Kaydel was still a little disgusted by what Ben said, he knew that. But it was true he would do ANYTHING for her, and at the thought of that, a shooting star crossed above his head.

“Kaydel! For you, I would cross the wall and bring you that star.”

“You would bring me a star? You know we can’t cross the wall, Ben,” she stated.

“Yes,” he told her eagerly. 

“Alright then...my birthday is in a week; bring me the star by then, and I will marry you.”

  
  


——————————————————

Distant from both realms and the kingdom, where no green could be seen and no tree could flourish. Right in the middle of a crater of a waterfall was an old grey mansion, with big windows and statues all around it. 

That night when the shooting star started to collapse from the sky, it crossed right over the skylight on the mansion, waking up three women with its shine.

“WAKE UP MORONS!!” screamed one of them, a pale woman, her skin full of age spots. She was wearing a long, green dress that looked like it just came out of a swamp with its moss color. One of the sleeves was made of white lace. She looked old, but her clothes were well-defined on her body and revealing, something a young lady would wear. Taking her long brown and silver hair off her face, she pulled the covers off of the other two women.

“IT WAS A STAR! WAKE UP!” she shouted again.

“A STAR!!!!??” another woman with long braided hair, pulled up in a ponytail full of flowers, asked loudly. Wearing a golden and brown dress, she looked younger than the others, her black skin making the yellow of the dress brighter.

“WAKE UP ZORII,” she said, pushing the curly blonde-haired girl wearing a light pink dress out of the bed.

“Did you really have to push me, Jannah?”

“Shut up we don’t have time; Bazine saw a star”

Bazine, the first woman, was already going down the stairs, heading to the cages in the great hall that contained all types of animals that were used for spells. Grabbing one porg and giving it to Zorii who was behind her, Bazine started, “I’m going to get that star. Find out where it's landing; I need to get it before someone else does.”

Jannah and Zorii started the procedure to find out where the star was. It was a nasty procedure used by witches and oh...Zorii never liked doing that. Jannah was the one who knew how to read the insides of the animals, and Zorii just had to cut it open for her, disgusting nonetheless.

“Bazine!!! It’s going West, take these runes” reported Jannah, handling over the purple runes.

Bazine came out of the side room holding a little box.

“This is the last drop from the other star, this should be enough right?” she asked.

“Yes, it should. Just don’t use it unless necessary,” said Zorii, opening the box.

With that, Bazine ate the last shine piece of a star they had stored. Instantly, the silver of her hair disappeared, making her hair and skin glow. She looked young again; not even one single age spot could be seen.

Bazine then grabbed a knife and left, rushing through the big gray doors of the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

———————————————-

Somewhere going west, the star fell; building a big crater on the ground right in the middle of it, a girl with short brown hair and a blue silver dress was laying on the dirt. Next to her was a necklace...the necklace.

Confused, she tried to get up but was hit with a wave of pain coming from her right leg; it had been a really ugly fall.

——————————————————

Ben walked Kaydel home with so much excitement that he could barely hear Kaydel talking about dresses and cakes. It’s not that he didn’t care, he just had to get to the wall again and go get the star for her.

The next morning, Ben woke up really early and went to the wall.

“Good morning R 2nd. I need you to let me pass.”

“Only one person had ev-” the old man stopped, realizing he couldn’t tell anyone that someone had made it to the other side.

“SOMEONE CROSSED?”

“No.”

Ben had too many genes of his father, so as soon as Reamonn turned around, he ran. Unfortunately for Ben, Reamonn used the last eighteen years after Han crossed once to improve his boxing skills. So as Ben tried to cross, R 2nd punched him in the eye.

“Go, home kid.”

Han got home later that night and saw his son with an ice pack on his eye.

“Do I want to know?” Han asked.

“That stupid guard didn’t let me cross.”

“Ben, he is like....seventy years old.”

“Seventy years of pure evil you mean.”

Han smiled at that; seeing so much of him in Ben always made him happy.

“Come with me.”

They headed upstairs to the attic where they sat down, and Han gave Ben a box.

“This came with you when you got here...it’s from your mother.”

Inside the box, there was a paper rolled up in a black candle with Ben’s name written beautifully, and next to it a little white flower and a silver string.

“This flower protected me over eighteen years, never take it off; this candle can take you wherever you want, you just need to light it and think about where you want to go or _who_ you want to see. The string is magic; only you can break it.”

This was it; Ben’s chance to meet his mother. He just needed one thing.

“Dad, do you have a match?”

Lighting up the candle, he thought about his mother. Like fire, he burned and vanished from his attic. He couldn’t see anything from inside the fireball he was in. In a couple of seconds, he felt himself falling. He must have arrived, and with how fast he was going the next thing he saw was him, colliding into a brown-haired girl and both hit the floor.

“Mom!!? Mommy??!!” he asked, locking his eyes with the girl he was on top of. He could feel her breath on his face, and glancing at her, he noticed that she perhaps was too young to be his mother.

“I’m so sorry!!!” he said, climbing off of her. “I must have done something wrong. I was thinking about my mother...and...oh no, I started thinking about Kaydel and the star...THE STAR!!! HAVE YOU SEEN IT?? IT MUST BE HERE SOMEWHERE.”

“Yeah, yeah. She fell right there,” she said pointing at the center of the crater “and when she was finally on her feet A STUPID FLYING WIZARD HIT HER!!!!” she scoffed

“It’s...are...ARE YOU THE STAR???” 

“Yes you fool, I am.”

“How?! Wait, why did you fall?”

“I don’t know!! I was minding my business, and suddenly this stupid necklace hit me, and here I am.”

“Hm, weird. Ok, I need to get you to Kaydel, so let’s go,” he told her, wrapping the magic silver string around her wrist.

“What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

"Didn’t you hear me? I need to get you to Kaydel so I can marry her and we can love each other.” 

“I’m sure she’s going to LOVE IT; nothing more romantic than to give someone a kidnapped wounded woman,” The girl replied. 

“Yes, see!! You got it, now get up!!! Let’s go,” Ben said, pulling the string.

——————————

As the two teenagers fought, not far in the kingdom the King, Snoke, died and was being buried. During the ceremony, Cep and the Pope were having a conversation, when suddenly the Pope started choking and died. Not long after that, Palpatine entered the room laughing.

“How rude Cep!” 

“You poisoned the Pope.”

“No! Not me Cep, you did it when you drank from the wrong cup.”

Cep was happy for cheating the betrayal of his brother..but this happiness was quick to fade when he felt his throat get bigger and then...he died.

“I am going to be the king!” Palpatine shouted as he left the room.

—————————————

As they walked throughout the forest, Ben couldn’t stop thinking about Kaydel; he was just a couple of miles from his love and he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Can you walk a little slower?” the girl asked.

“No! I told you! We need to get to Kaydel before her birthday.”

“I just need to find the big star...OH!!!!!!” He looked like he just had discovered a gold mine, realizing that she was really a star.

“Oh Lord. Listen, boy…”

“Ben,” he interrupted her.

“Listen, Ben, I don’t know if you understand but it’s noon!!! I’m a star; I’m never up this late.”

“You can rest later..girl.”

“My name is Rijl al Awwa.”

“Rijinal what?”

Rijl sighed, shaking her head.

“Call me Rey, can you do that?”

“Yeah! Rey is a pretty name.”

After an hour of walking, Rey decided to sit down, resting her back on a big, old tree. Ben didn’t complain; he was tired too.

“How did you find me back at the crater?” she asked curiously. 

“With this!” he said, showing Rey the black candle.

“YOU HAVE A HOLO CANDLE AND YOU DIDN'T USE IT TO GET TO YOUR WOMAN????”

“A halo candle?”

“Holo Ben, H.O.L.O.”

“Well I didn’t want to use it because I wanted to give it to you after...so you can go back home,” he answered her pointing at the sky. 

———————-

On the other side of the forest, close to a hill, a red carriage could be seen. Next to it, a tall blonde woman was cooking a rabbit on the fire. Bazine approached the woman with caution, “Good morning, sister, could you share your food with a fellow witch?”

The woman agreed with a nod, thinking all of this was a little suspicious. She put Savorium herb on some of Bazine’s potatoes, so she could learn the truth: why a witch was wandering around alone.

“So, where are you traveling to?”

Smiling with the effect of the herb, Bazine told the witch all about the star. 

“A star? I could be a little younger myself,” the blonde witch whispered.

Bazine noticed that she was talking too much. Sniffing the potatoes, she understood why.

“SAVORIUM HERB! HOW DARE YOU!”

“I just wanted to understand who you were.”

“PHASMA YOU DISGUSTING WITCH,” Bazine screamed.

“How do you know my name?” Phasma asked, scared. 

“Look closer.”

Looking closer, Bazine’s eyes turned a bright shade of red, like blood.

“Oh Lord! I apologize Grand Master! I will never look for the star, I swear.”

Not paying attention to Phasma’s begging, Bazine cast a spell that reassured Phasma she would never see, hear or know about the star. Then she left.

Using the runes she had, Bazine tried to find Rey but all she was getting was wrong information, so she called her sisters using an enchanted ring.

“Stop using your magic! Use the runes!!” Jannah said as she saw her sister through the mirror.

“I tried but it’s not working.”

With that, Zorii grabbed one of the lizards from a cage and opened it up. Jannah read the information she needed, “There is an intersection close to you. Wait for her there!”

Bazine found the intersection and using some of her magic, turned an old wood table into a tavern as she waited for Rey to find her.

———————————————

It was dark in the forest and Ben was nowhere to be seen. Rey was chained up to a tree and feeling cold. She heard rustling in the trees close to her, and afraid, she called for Ben. Hearing steps she started to freak out..until she saw what was it that was coming her way: a unicorn.

“Oh Hello!” Rey said, raising her hand and petting the big horse. 

Seeing that she was trapped, it raised its horn and broke the magic string. As Rey stood up, the unicorn laid on the ground so she could climb it.

“Thank you! I couldn’t hear Ben say another word about Kaydel. He only talks about her. It was getting on my nerves.” she rambled while she rode around the forest. Breathing the air, touching every little leaf she could reach. The trees were big and made everything look darker than usual, but Rey was loving the experience, all this green was new to her. As they passed a field of wild red flowers Rey spotted a big house with the lights on. ”Hey! Let’s stop at that tavern, we can keep going tomorrow.”

Not even five minutes later, Ben got back to the tree, holding some water bottles and bread. He didn’t find Rey waiting, he was tired and to be honest, a little sad to be left alone. So he sat down on the end of the tree and tried to sleep, maybe he could try finding another gift to Kaydel in the morning. Sometime later, he woke up with someone calling him, opening his eyes he saw what looked like a ghost of a petite woman, wearing the same silver dress as Rey.

“Ben please help our sister!! She is in great danger. A unicorn helped her but now they are heading to a trap!!! There is a carriage getting close to you!! GET IN.”

Not understanding what was happening, he ran to find this carriage the woman had told him about. Spotting it in the distance, he sprinted and threw himself in front of the horses.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!! Did Obiwan send you?” the man screamed, pointing a sword in Ben’s face.

“NO, no! I don't know who Obiwan is; I'm just trying to find my friend!”

Believing him, Palpatine let Ben come with him. Traveling for some time, they spotted a tavern, and soaked from the heavy rain, they decided to sleep in.

———————————————

Rey got to the tavern well before the two men, and Bazine opened the door and started preparing Rey’s bath. Not knowing who Bazine really was, she started to relax and enjoy her stay. The thing about stars though, is that when they are happy, they glow and that was exactly what Bazine wanted. When a star is happy, her heart is strong and her power is even stronger, so the witch needed to make Rey happy before taking her heart.

Bazine didn’t know that the two men were following Rey, so she was not prepared to be bothered. She left Rey in her room and opened the door for them. Telling Ben to leave the horses in the shed, she let Palpatine get in the bath. Bazine offered some poisoned wine to Palpatine, who didn’t accept fearing exactly that. Smart guy.

So instead, Bazine took the wine to Ben, who accepted happily. But as soon as Bazine was gone, a unicorn attacked Ben, making him throw the wine on the floor, causing the grass to burn. Ben knew they were in danger, so he rushed to warn Palpatine, but as soon as he entered the room Bazine slit Palpatine’s throat.

Ben spotted Rey in the middle of the hall. Grabbing her hand, they ran to the front door, but Bazine set the door on fire. A yellow fire, pure magic. They tried to run for the back door, and Bazine trapped them in a square of fire. 

“You can’t take her away from me! A Star with a happy heart is much stronger than a heart with fear, but a heart with fear is better than none at all!” Bazine shouted.

Ben held Rey in his arms, and pulling the HOLO candle from his pocket, he whispered in her ear, “Hold me tight and think about home.”

Ben put the hand holding the candle in the yellow fire, burning it and his hand in the process. But it worked. In seconds, they were being transported and escaping Bazine.

Traveling faster than they could comprehend, they arrived at the place they thought was safe, but as they realized where they were...all hell broke loose. 

They were in a cloud, an actual cloud in the middle of a turned storm

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???” Ben screamed at Rey.

“ME?? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?! Think about home’ I THOUGHT ABOUT MINE, YOU THOUGHT ABOUT YOURS. NOW WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE,” Rey screamed back.

“You...YOU DUMBASS!!!?????? WHY DID YOU THINK ABOUT _YOUR_ HOME??”

Before they could continue the screaming contest, they were being captured by pirates. _Flying_ pirates 

“What are they doing here?” one pirate asked a man, who was wearing a blue leather vest and a black hat with a little silver medal attached to it, he looked like the captain. 

“Well, if they are in the middle of the storm, they’re probably Storm Lords,” the captain answered. 

Ben and Rey were wet and disoriented. Rey was still wearing a bathrobe and felt like she was freezing and Ben...was being Ben, shaking and confused.

“Maybe spending the night in jail will make them talk. Put them there.”

They were dragged to the brig. The screaming didn’t help, and now they were tied together in the middle of the room, with their backs to each other.

“What do you think will happen to us, Rey?”

“I don’t know. My options are, being killed by flying pirates, being killed and having my heart eaten by a crazy witch, or being given to Kaydel....I don’t know what’s worse really.”

They stayed in silence for a couple a minutes before Rey asked curiously, “Ben....can you tell me about Kaydel?”

“She is...a lady...that’s....that’s all.”

“That doesn’t sound like love...What I know about love is that: two people who would do anything for each other, two people who would share dreams and make plans, and would show how much they love each other.”

“I’m going to show Kaydel how much I love her.”

“But what is she doing to show that she loves you?”

———————————————————-

The tavern was now destroyed, and the only thing on the road was Palpatine’s body inside a bathtub, dead.

“He is not with the necklace,” Obiwan said to himself, looking at his brother's body. “Am I the king now?!”

His knights kneeled for him; now the only thing missing was the necklace. Throwing the runes, he asked where to go now and he followed.

——————————————

The captain was now inside the room with Rey and Ben, while his comrades were outside listening to everything. He was asking all types of questions until Ben said something about Coruscant. The captain, Finn Storm, fell silent until he started yelling, ”HOW DARE YOU!!! I’M THROWING YOU OUT!”

All the pirates ran to the deck to see poor Ben being thrown from the flying ship. Finn then dragged Rey to his cabin and warned everyone to not disturb him.

Inside the cabin, Ben was waiting. All the fighting was a scheme to fool the pirates so that Finn could keep his reputation. 

Now they had a plan: they would make a stop at Lando’s office to trade some lightning and Ben would pretend to be Finn’s cousin, but they needed to give Ben a makeover...urgently.

Finn stopped in front of a wall. Looking at Rey and Ben, he pulled a lever, making a door open. A giant room with big mirrors and a bunch of colorful clothes could be seen, along with a closet...a big one.

“Come on, guys. Let’s get you ready,” Finn said walking inside the closet.

“Oh no, I don’t need anything,” Rey said, looking around mesmerized. 

“Honey..you’re wearing a bathrobe.” 

Rey couldn’t disagree; Finn was right, and she wasn’t in a mood for a cold, so she started to search for a comfortable dress.

"Ben, come, you look awful. You need some new clothes AND HAIR!”

Ben didn’t know what was wrong with his black pants and old gray vest. He didn’t have a lot of hair, and that made his ears look bigger than they already were, but he didn’t know how Finn was going to fix _that_.

Rey watched Finn and Ben talk about Coruscant while they tried new clothes. Ben was now wearing a beautiful dark vest and white pants, and thankfully he hadn’t noticed Rey staring while he rolled the white sleeves up his arms.

Finn was now leading Ben to the room and pulling out all this hair stuff that Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to understand. So she took the dress she chose, and decided to try it out.

Finn called for Rey when he finished with Ben’s hair, and as they looked at each other, Finn couldn’t decide which of them was redder.

Rey was wearing a blue dress with a white skirt below it, on her neck sat the beautiful crystal necklace, her hair was loose, and she was shining.

Ben, with new clothes, looked older and mature. He was wearing hair extensions, his ears were hidden underneath them, and he looked beautiful, smiling at her with his big grin.

With that, the ship came to a stop. The crew, Finn, and Rey went straight to Lando’s Office to trade bolts of lightning that they caught. There, Lando asked Finn if he knew something about a star. Of course, he knew, but he was not selling Rey. A blonde woman, Phasma, got to the office not long after, talking and fooling around with both of them. Finn, Rey, and the crew headed back to the ship.

“Captain Storm,” Ben said while sitting on a bench. 

“Wait, wait, guys, that’s my cousin! Cousin, I have just the thing for you to have fun on our journey.” 

Finn pulled Rey from behind the men and gave her hand to Ben. The crew screamed in joy.

They spent six days on the ship, and everyday Finn gave Ben sword fighting classes and taught Rey how to dance. Every day, Finn saw Rey get happier, and every day he saw how Ben and Rey were soulmates.

And by the time they arrived close to Hammertown, Finn and the crew said their goodbyes. Finn called Ben aside, gave him a bottle with some lightning just in case, and whispered something in his ear. Rey was curious but knew that sooner or later Ben would tell her. So they headed on their way to Hammertown.

While on the trail, Ben saw some people getting close, so he threw him and Rey inside a bush to hide. Laying on top of Rey, she was laughing and shining.

“What are you doing Ben!?”

“Hiding you. What if they try to eat you too?”

“Don’t be silly; we need to get to Kaydel.”

“Yeah....Kaydel, right!”

They kept walking for a mile until Rey spotted Phasma getting close. 

“Hey! She’s a friend of Finn.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked reluctantly. 

“Yes, I saw them talking at Lando’s.”

Ben asked for Phasma to stop the carriage.

“Hi! We need a safe ride to Hammertown.” 

“THIS FLOWER IS MINE,” she screamed. Phasma has been looking for this flower for eighteen years now, sure someone had stolen from her; she looked everywhere in Hammertown. When Ben showed up, right in front of her, with the little protection flower in his pocket and with no idea what magical powers it had, she freaked out. There it was and she couldn't contain her happiness. 

“No! This was my mother’s. Can you give me a safe ride?” Ben asked her. 

What Ben didn’t know was that his mother was right there in the form of a pink bird.

“Yes, I could give you a ride for the flower.”

So he gave Phasma the white flower, not knowing any better. Without warning, Phasma turned Ben into a Porg. Rey screamed at the witch, but she seemed to not hear or see Rey. Phasma then put Ben inside a cage in the carriage.

“Let me see if I’ve got this right!” Rey started walking inside the carriage. “You can’t hear me or see me, right?!”

Phasma, of course, didn’t answer. 

“I’m gonna be honest. YOU ARE UGLY. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE RAN OVER BY A THOUSAND HORSES AND YOU SMELL LIKE A PUBLIC BATHROOM, AND IF YOU DON'T GET _MY BEN_ BACK I'M ENDING YOU!!!!!”

After she calmed down, she took a seat next to Ben’s cage.

“Ben if you can understand me, look at me”

Ben, being a porg, looked to a piece of bread on one of the shelves. 

“Ben... You know when I said I knew little about love? That wasn’t true. I know a lot about love. I’ve seen it, centuries and centuries of it, and it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars... pain, lies, hate... It made me want to turn away and never look down again. But when I see the way that mankind loves... You could search for the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing, and... What I’m trying to say, Ben is...I think I love you. Is this love, Ben? I never imagined I'd know it for myself. My heart... It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it’s trying to escape because it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I’d wish for nothing in exchange...no gifts. No goods. No demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine.” -Yvaine (Stardust)

—————————

At the port, Finn and the crew were getting ready to go on their way. Packing food and things for their next adventure, all the crew were on deck. Finn was down on his cabin, dancing to “It's Raining Men” and trying on his old dresses.

No one noticed that next to them, Obi-wan and his knights were getting closer to the ship.

“Now be careful, Captain Storm has a reputation for being an evil man.”

The knights walked and soon were all on deck. The ship’s crew were confused but as Obi-wan opened the door to get downstairs to Finn’s cabin, they knew what was happening.

Hux, the short, redheaded man bowed to Obi’s knights, and as they reciprocated the gesture, Hux and the crew attacked them without warning, punching and kicking them with all the strength they had. Soon all the knights were all dead and being thrown out of the ship.

Down in Finn’s cabin, he was still dancing and having fun; he had no idea what just happened above deck. While he was dancing, he looked at the mirror, and behind him, Obi-wan was staring at him, confused.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?” Finn screamed.

Both of them fought, but unfortunately having no weapon and wearing a dress is not a very good combination for combat. As Obi-wan asked where the necklace was and started to hurt Finn, the crew entered the cabin. They threw Obi-wan through a window.

The captain was crying. His reputation was ruined; his crew just saved him from death while he was wearing a dress and makeup.

“Don’t worry captain, we always knew you liked to have fun with colors and fluffy clothes,” one of the guys told him.

“Yeah, you will always be our captain,” said Hux, helping Finn clean up all the mess from the quick battle.

Finn was happy; now he didn’t have to keep doing bad things to keep up his reputation.

———————


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of minutes after dawn, Ben and Rey arrived in Hammertown. Phasma still couldn’t see Rey, and almost bumped into her while she was taking Ben out of the little cage.

“Here you go, the spell is gonna leave you a little dazed, so try walking a bit slower.”

As Ben turned human again, he got his sword but Phasma was right. The spell made him confused, and he fell to the ground. The witch left, and Rey started to wake Ben up. 

“Hey Ben, come on. We need to get to Coruscant by morning.”

“Kaydel?” Ben asked in a whisper.

“Ew! I think I prefer mommy…” Rey frowned.

Rey helped Ben get on his feet, and they headed to Chewie’s Hotel. They got a room and Rey went to take a bath while Ben was weirdly laying on the bed.

Ben woke up, and he walked silently to the bathtub. 

“Oh my God, Ben, you scared me!” she jumped a little, making water fall from the bathtub.

“Hi, Rey! You look beautiful.” He said with a big smile on his face.

“Ben, look away,” She joked, throwing water at him.

Rey got out of the bathtub in a towel. Ben couldn’t stop staring at her; she was shining and her brown hair was all curly on the ends making her look like a princess.

“Rey..I really liked the things you told me while I was a porg.”

“YOU COULD UNDERSTAND ME??” She screamed, blushing. 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Stupid..” Rey whispered, lowering her head and playing with her feet and a little rock she found on the floor.

“Ben, can I ask what Finn whispered to you before we left?”

Ben could feel her breathing, their eyes locked, and he took her hand in his.

“He told me my true love was right in front of me.”

A rush of heat took over their bodies, and it felt like they were moving in sync with each other.

Rey reached for Ben’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss. As their mouths touched, Ben lost himself in her scent; she smelled like the universe. Not that Ben could put into words what the universe smelled like, but it was like Rey had a gravity field pulling him, and kissing her was like losing itself in a void of light and warmth. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling their bodies closer, and running his fingers through her hair. It was shining, dark chocolate brown, and he rolled one of her curls in his finger. Rey started to take off his shirt and pants, not knowing exactly what she was doing. 

Ben lifted her up like she weighed nothing, making her towel fall from her body, but Rey had no time to feel self-conscious about her body. Ben threw her on the bed and towered over her. She could see his arm muscles tensing as he just realized what was happening. They blushed.

“Rey, are you sure? We can just...”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

He hesitated, not because he didn’t believe her, but because he, Ben Solo, was nervous. He had never done anything like this; he had never been with a woman so beautiful and amazing before. As much as his father liked to talk about his younger days, Ben never actually listened to the stories. It was too weird and awkward to imagine his father with another person, naked.

His brain surely didn’t know what to do, but his body seemed to know.

They kissed, rolled, and suddenly they stopped, looking at each other as they were getting prepared for the next step. Rey opened her legs and positioned Ben’s shaft. She let out a loud moan as Ben pushed himself inside her, slowly. He covered her mouth with his hand as the other kept him from letting his weight crush her.

He soon felt Rey’s insides relax, and he started to thrust.

“Rey, oh stars! You are so tight and wet,” he whispered in her ear. 

“All for you, Ben!”

That made Ben groan and thrust faster. Taking his hand from her mouth, he held her head from hitting on the wooden headboard. Rey felt full, but not enough to make her see her home. She choked Ben a little to see if he would like it, and he kissed her in agreement, making her choke him a little harder.

Stretching her hand between their bodies, she started to rub her clit as he thrust harder and harder. Soon, Ben felt her walls hug his cock inside her. That made her grip hard on his neck. He fucked her through her orgasm and that made him cum harder than ever.

In the morning, Ben woke up before her. He took a piece of her hair and folded it in a little silk cloth.

He walked downstairs and found the receptionist who was drunk., Ben could smell whiskey on his breath. 

“Can you tell Rey when she wakes up to wait for me? Because I need to tell Kaydel that I found the love of my life and to leave me alone so I can be with Rey.”

The guy didn’t answer, so Ben went on his way to Coruscant.

An hour later, he arrived at Kaydel’s.

Deciding not to throw a rock at her window, he knocked on the green door.

“Oh my god, Ben..”

“Happy birthday, Kaydel. Here is your star,” he said, taking her hand and putting the cloth on her palm.

Kaydel was staring at him.

“Ben...I don’t care about the star. You know what I need,” she said walking closer to him, and almost kissing him.

“Yes, I know. You need to stop being a brat and get your life together,” he stepped away from her.

Kaydel looked  _ angry  _ , and she stepped aside, ready to hit him when Poe showed up.

“Didn’t I tell you to never come back here, Solo?” Poe said, drawing his sword.

But Ben was a trained man now, so he took his own sword and hit Poe. Poe retreated, a little scared.

“You two should be together; you deserve each other,” Ben said, laughing a little.

Poe was confused, but Kaydel was still angrily opening her present.

“WHY WOULD I WANT THIS?? IT’S DUST,” she screamed throwing the cloth at Ben

Ben opened the cloth, stardust falling on the ground.

“Rey can’t cross the wall” he whispered and ran as fast as he could, leaving the two idiots behind.

———————————————————-

Rey woke up happier than ever. Looking next to her, she found an empty bed, so she got her clothes that were scattered on the floor and walked downstairs shining with happiness.

“Hi! have you seen my friend?” Rey asked the receptionist.

“Yeah, he said something about going to find the love of his life? Kaydel? And told me to tell you to leave him alone. Something like that,” the drunk receptionist said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Are you sure?” she froze, her shine disappearing from her body as she tried to process what was happening.

“Yeah, he was pretty excited,” said the guy sitting down on a leather chair and putting his dirty, smelly feet on top of the counter. 

She felt numb, and couldn’t process what had just happened. Rey walked around the streets, not seeing where she was going.

Ben’s mother was now in her human form, sweeping the street and getting ready for the day. She recognized Rey and tried calling out. Rey wasn’t listening though, and when she tried to run after the girl, the princess was stopped by the magic chain.

She noticed Rey was going on her way to the human realm, and couldn’t let her go through the wall. She checked to see if Phasma was sleeping. Closing and locking the door silently, she made the horse start running to find Rey before she turned into dust. She couldn’t worry about the mess the carriage was making around the street market with its speed. 

———————

Bazine had been using the runes for a while now, following Rey’s track without rush. The witch knew that if the star tried to cross the wall, she would be dead. But that was exactly the problem; if Rey crossed, Bazine would be ruined and old for God knows how long. 

When Rey was heading to the wall, Bazine quickened the pace, making the horses on her stolen carriage run faster.

————————————

Obi-wan had been tracking down the necklace all the time. Knowing that if the necklace entered Coruscant, it would be lost forever. No magic can enter the realm of the humans. He needed to be fast, so he took one horse and left the carriage behind to go faster, but he was afraid that it would be too late.

——————————————-

The princess was close to Rey now; she could see the star and her blue silver dress walking in the distance. As Rey put one foot on the stone of the wall, the princess pulled her arm in a rush, making Rey wake her up from her trance.

“If you enter there, you’ll die. You’ll turn into stone.” 

Phasma woke up screaming, exploding the red carriage door. 

“FOOL GIRL WHERE DID YOU BRING ME???” she asked angrily, pulling the string attached to the princess’s ankle, and making the girl fall as she was pulled to the carriage.

Unfortunately for Phasma, Bazine arrived.

“What are you doing here you stinky witch?”

“My slave brought me here” Phasma shrieked 

“I told you to keep away from my star.” Bazine said caressing Rey’s cheek

“A star? What are you talking about?” Come, girl” she waved her hand to the princess

“You thought you could run away from me, my star, how foolish.” Rey was scared and heartbroken by Ben, she didn’t want to run anymore. Bazine was an evil witch, that is certain and Rey could tell Phasma was scared.

“Tell me Phasma do you prefer head or tail?” 

Phasma didn’t answer afraid of what could happen but that didn’t work, Bazine set Phasma’s head on fire and the witch was soon dead and the princess was free.

The princess waited no time, she grabbed the now loose string and wrapped around her and Rey’s wrist, chaining them together. “You are not taking her without me”

“Suit yourself, come on, inside the carriage” Bazine opened the door making them enter before her.

Not long after they left Obi-wan showed up, saw the burned stain grass in the shape of a body without a head next to the red carriage and the track of another carriage going West. He knew the witch now had his necklace and he couldn’t waste time so he followed the track.

————————————-

Ben was still running and praying to find Rey before he tried to find him. He got to the wall and saw old R 2th leaving with his little chair under his arm.

“Reamonn what happened?”

“FOR 90 YEARS I STOPPED HUMANS OF TRYING TO CROSS THAT WALL. ALL THIS TIME I SHOULD BE AFRAID OF THE OTHER SIDE TRYING TO CROSS HERE. I'M OUT”

Ben didn’t understand until he saw the carriage and the body stain, he knew that Bazine had Rey and he felt like his world was spinning but Ben couldn’t waste time, he was already late.

He freed the horse from the red carriage and followed the tracks.

Ben followed the tracks until he found himself in a waterfall with no green to be seen for miles and in the middle a big mansion.

He hid his horse in a little shed and crawled to a window to see what was happening. Inside was Bazine and two other old women leading Rey upstairs and close to the animal cages was a woman with two side buns looking weirdly familiar to Ben.

He hadn’t noticed but behind him was Obi-wan and before Ben could understand what was happening the prince had a sword to his neck “who are you?” Obi asked

“I’m Ben” Noticing the fine and shining clothes, Ben knew the guy in front of him was royalty. “I was a friend of your brother, Palpatine?”

Obi took the sword of Ben’s neck and they started to make a plan.

———————

Obi got inside the mansion first, getting close to a girl he took her by the arms holding his sword close to her belly, but when she turned around he recognized her.

“Obi???” She asked, not believing her eyes.

“LEIA? What are you doing here”

“I will explain later, we need to help her.” Leia, the princess said pointing to Rey who was being strapped down on a marble table.

Obi led Leia out of the mansion, as he walked in again he was face to face with Zorii, the witch was now holding a glass machete.

“Oh Hello there!”

The witch started running to him screaming, Obi defended himself, and when Zorii saw that she would not win the fight, she set Obi-wan's clothes on fire. 

“How rude.” he joked

The prince rolled over the floor and getting back to his feet he took a broomstick, throwing at Zorii he impaled the witch on the wall.

————————-

Leia found Ben on her way out, pulling him close to her

“Ben, I'm your mother” Ben’s eyes lit up. He thought he would never meet her and there she was, they hugged until they heard Obi screaming.

Ben rushed inside, founding Jannah holding a doll made of clay. She broke Obi’s arms and legs when Ben got close the witch threw the doll on the fountain making Obi drown. Ben was angry that the only one who could help him was now dead so he opened the animal cages, the animals hated Jannah so they attacked her, killing her almost instantly.

It was just him and Bazine now.

—————————-

Rey saw Ben from where she was and there she knew he was the one, that he never really left her. She started shining and Bazine saw that. Her star was happy again. 

Ben couldn’t let Bazine hurt Rey, he noticed that the chandeliers were attached to ropes at one end of the great hall, rushing he took his sword and broke one of the three ropes, making a chandelier fall right in front of him. He screamed, besides with all of what’s happening that made Rey laugh. He tried the next rope, making a chandelier fall next to Rey, now she was the one screaming, Ben saw her look at him like he was the next being killed.

“Sorry..”

Ben tried the last rope, the right one, making the chandelier fall right on top of Bazine. The witch got hit and couldn’t move. Ben rushed upstairs releasing Rey from the table.

“BEN! BEHIND YOU”

As Ben turned he saw Bazine, now on her feet, with her glass machete but she stopped. Bazine looked at the grand hall, seeing her sisters dead she started crying

“LEAVE NOW”

Ben grabbed Rey's hand and ran, they could see Leia waiting for them at the door. 

Suddenly the witch started to laugh, the evil witch type of laugh. They saw the door closing and the windows turning black, they could hear Leia screaming for them from behind the door.

Ben turned around putting his body in front of Rey’s.

“You really thought I would let her leave? I couldn’t have her broken heart but you fixed it.”

The black windows started to explode, stone from the ceiling started to fall, they were trapped. Ben took the lightning bottle from his pocket. As Bazine walked to them, with her machete in hand, she lifted one big rock from the floor, using the last bit of magic she had, Ben opened the bottle and pointed to her body.

The lightning hit the witch making her fall on her back and twitch. But soon she was on her feet again.

“How?? How is she alive?” Rey asked incredulously 

“I have no idea what to do now, I’m sorry Rey” 

Rey looked at him and at the witch running to them.

“Ben..hug me tight and close your eyes”

“What are you going to do Rey?”

“What stars do best”

As Ben closed his eyes on the space between her neck Rey started to shine, not like she always did when she was happy, she shined so much that Ben even with his eyes closed was seeing everything white. 

The shine was so strong that made the weak witch explode into little flames, all the spells she made now long gone.

And as the door opened Rey stopped shining.

“Why didn’t you do that before?”Ben asked teasing her

“I couldn’t do that with a heartbreak.”

—————————————-

Leia ran to Ben, pulling both of them to a hug. Sitting on the couches the ghosts of the princes were clapping.“ _ That was amazing!  _ ” “  _ Yeah really good  _ ” “  _ She exploded like a fat bird  _ ”

Ben left his mother’s embrace to face the grand hall behind them, not knowing how to feel about his first battle. Shining on the floor was Rey's necklace, all broken, he took the gem on his hands and turned around to Leia. Now on his hand, the crystal turned into a beautiful Emerald. The ghosts all stood up, speechless.

“Only a true royal can turn the crystal into an emerald. You, Ben, is the next king of Hammertown.” Said Leia, taking the Emerald on her hand

“ _ Does that mean...  _ ” Obi-wan started looking at his brothers. Ben was the king, which meant the ghosts were now free.

They left the mansion in Bazine’s carriage with Leia riding the horses, soon they arrived in the castle. The people of Hammertown and Coruscant were warned that a new king was going to be crowned that night.

In a couple of hours, the ball was full, everyone waiting for the coronation. Ben and Rey, dressed in red capes; Rey wearing a long golden dress the same color as Ben's suit, they walked the red carpet while the band played the clarinet. Sitting on the throne the Pope arranged the crown on Ben’s head, it was a heavy crown, made of pure gold with some emerald gems spread around the base, the Pope then proceeded to put Rey’s crown on her head, her crown was pure gold with a pink undertone and crystal gems spread around the base like Ben’s. Rey was shining like she always did, Ben held her hand and brought it to his lips, giving her a soft kiss. The crowd rose, shouting and clapping with excitement. 

Not far away from the stairs leading to the thrones, Kaydel and Poe were sitting; Kaydel was angry that she lost her chance to be a queen and for not having a star. Next to her was Poe who winked at a man that was sitting on the other side of the arrangement of the chairs. The man was Captain Finn, enjoying that he was right about Ben and Rey, clapping and celebrating with his men. 

————————————

Ben and Rey were the best rulers that Hammertown had ever had. 

They made sure all the people had their happy endings. They took off the wall, allowing the realms to meet and spreading the magic around the globe. 

Ben never leaving Rey’s side, they ended all wars, bringing peace and love to the world as they loved each other.

“ _ They ruled for 80 years. But no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star, and Rey had given hers to Ben completely. When their children and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the candle  _ ” and go home to the skies, so they could now look at their realm from above like all stars did. “And they still live happily ever after.” (Stardust)


End file.
